The present invention relates to representing non-functional requirements (NFRs) in unified modeling language (UML).
It is known to define and capture product requirements by deriving them directly from business process modeling. The methodology to carry this out provides a formal framework for UML-based model-driven design that ensures that the requirements are reflected in every level of the design through formal model artifact tracing.